


The Roswell Conspiracy

by eightstardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightstardis/pseuds/eightstardis
Summary: The Doctor and Rose’s relationship is tested when they become embroiled in a government cover up to stop the public from ever knowing the truth behind the Roswell crash. What caused the crash? Where did the ship come from? Who was on board? What has Rose done?





	The Roswell Conspiracy

 

The sky had become illuminated by the burning debris that fell onto the earth. People looked up to the sky and saw flames and smoke. It was terrifying.

 

The ground had been shattered as a result of the impact of space debris. Fires engulfed the surrounding forest.

 

Only a few bare witness to the most astonishing, unbelievable thing that ever happened to the place called Roswell, the impact of a gigantic silver saucer.

 

**Roswell, New Mexico - 1947**

 

Out of the few who witnessed the crash, several remained unnaturally calm. These several people were in fact directly linked to these events. The regular citizens that surrounded the crash site were distraught and terrorised.

 

Gossip began to spread throughout Roswell as to what the silver saucer was, and why the government were so coy about it.

 

It was not only a difficult time for the citizens, but also the government. They had to uncover what was behind the crash, and what exactly did crash land in their city.

 

With everyone keeping their cards close to their chests, who could really be trusted?

 

The question that was on everyone’s lips was; what did the government unearth inside the saucer?

 

**Deep Space**

 

The Doctor was walking around the console, flicking switches, levers and turning dials. He analysed the data presented to him on the screens.

 

“Are we there yet?” Rose questioned the Doctor, as she walked up towards the glowing TARDIS console. She was still astounded that it was in fact a living thing as opposed to _just_ a machine.

 

“Not quite. Although, these readings are a bit inaccurate for this time period, mind if we take a look?” the Doctor asked Rose, ensuring that she was okay to pause their plans.

 

“Alright then!”

 

“Fantastic!” The Doctor exclaimed, as he grinned at Rose. She couldn’t help but smile too, as his smile was so infectious.

 

Rose had been travelling with the Doctor for quite some time now, and she was having the time of her life. She did miss the Powell Estate, her mum, Jackie, and of course Mickey. However, she was in no rush to get home. Meeting the Doctor and travelling with him in the TARDIS, were the best things to ever happen to Rose Tyler, and she enjoyed every second.

 

**Spaceship X-279 - 1947**

 

“Where are we?”

 

“A spaceship”

 

“No? Really?”

 

The Doctor dismissed her joking. He began to scan the area with his sonic screwdriver. “This spaceship is about to go past planet Earth, it seems completely harmless.”

 

“So what’s the problem?” Rose questioned the Doctor.

 

“The problem is, there’s some strange signals being projected towards this ship. Coming from your planet. In 1947.”

 

“1947?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

The Doctor and Rose scavenged the dark, grey corridors of the ship. This spaceship was unlike the TARDIS, it was dark, gloomy and cold. The walls were a dark grey, as was the ceiling and flooring.

 

“So, what’s exactly being projected towards the ship then?” Rose questioned the Doctor, as he wandered around looking puzzled.

 

“Dunno, it’s as if your people are trying to convey a message to this spaceship, but I can’t exactly figure out wha-”

 

The Doctor was cut off mid-sentence, by the arrival of a creature.

 

A terrifying creature.

 

A tall, slim, grey creature with gigantic, weeping black eyes.

 

“Help us” it said. 

  



End file.
